


A Blind Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Alistair, Alpha Cas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Sam, Blind Cas, Bottom Cas, Dom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Sexual Assult, Top Dean, confused cas, sub cas, taking advantage of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He doesn't look.When he does, Dean sees blue eyes.Glazed over.One word comes to him.Blind.





	A Blind Alpha

Dean hated alphas, he calls them knotheads and asshats, he punched one in the face when one groped him during a party.  
God, now he hated them, he was talking to his brother Sam until he felt someone brush against his shoulder...laughing at someone, Dean assumes it’s him.  
Then he caught the scent.  
An alpha, in an instinct Dean balled his hands into a fist and struck the alpha across the face.

"Dean!"

Dean heard his brother yell, but Dean didn't budge, he grabbed the alpha by the collar.  
“Don’t touch me EVER again.” Dean seethed at the man.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good.”

__________  
Dean saw the alpha again, hands brushing against the wall as he walked.  
Dean scoffed and continued to walk until he heard an omega yell   
“Get away from me!” and “I don’t understand why you’re yelling I’m just trying to walk to m-” but the last words cut off when Dean brought his fist down.

It was the same alpha, Dean was mad.   
Even more mad when the alpha wouldn’t look at him.  
“Look at me, knothead” Dean yelled at the man, once again punching him.  
He doesn't look.  
Dean gave up,

“Explain to my why you are trying your advances on an omega, dick.”   
The man was confused. “I was just trying to go to my dorm room, I didn’t know I was following her.”  
“You knew pretty well, asshat.”  
_______  
He took another sip of whiskey as he studied his book for the next assignment.  
________  
Dean was pissed, he got a low grade.  
He tried hard this time and didn’t get laid again!  
His day got worse when the alpha got assigned to be his tutor.  
The alpha Castiel..  
________  
Castiel doesn’t look at him when he is teaching Dean, Dean wonders if he scared the Alpha which would be funny.  
“Hey why won’t you look at me?”  
“Because I don’t want to, it’s clear that you..” ahem “Hate me.”  
“Well if you’re gonna tutor me might as well look at me.”

……

Dean got impatient and lunged at Castiel, pinning down his arms.  
The Alpha had his head turned, and eyes squinted.  
Dean was straddled on the alpha’s stomach which made things a bit harder for him.  
“Look at me dammit!”  
He doesn't look.   
When he does, Dean sees blue eyes.   
Glazed over.  
One word comes to him.  
Blind.

Dean jerked back a bit and got off of the alpha and took wary steps backwards.  
“You’re blind.” growled Dean.  
“I’m afraid so.”  
____  
Dean watched as the woman danced on his lap, he could feel his erection growing as he bit his lip.  
-  
Castiel was pushed against the wall, “Alistair stop.”  
Alistair bit Castiel’s ear and whispered “Weak excuse of an alpha, especially when blind.” nip “But pretty like an omega.”  
“Please..”  
Cas felt hands go up his shirt, tears swelled in his eyes as his pleas falls on deaf ears.

The alpha’s hands roam across his stomach as Alistair nibbled Cas’ neck.  
Threatening to make a mating bite.  
-  
Dean went to go look for his tutor.

“Wonder what they would think of an alpha with a mating bite.”  
He heard, he turned over to see Castiel pressed up against the wall.  
Crying as another alpha was against him.

Dean growled and stomped his way towards Alistair, clutching the alpha’s shoulder and throwing him down.  
____  
Cas doesn’t look at Dean when he says “Look at me.”  
He let out a small yelp when he felt hands cup his face.  
“Look at me, alpha.”  
and felt lips press against his, “Please..”  
“Ok..”

Dean unbuckled Cas’ belt and his own.

Dean’s cock was erect while Cas’ was down.  
The omega liked the little noises the alpha made when his hands dragged against his  
now forming knot.

Then there were words Dean never thought he’d hear from a male alpha.  
The words were “Fuck me, Dean.”

__#  
Dean brought two lubed fingers into Castiel’s tight hole.  
Stretching him.  
“Still a virgin, Cas?”  
“...yah.”  
“How do you feel?”  
“mn nice.”  
Dean brought the fingers out of Cas and brought his cock into the alpha.  
“Oh my stars! Dean!” Cas cried out as Dean thrusts into him.  
Pumping in and out of the smaller man.

“Like that? Huh, want me to breed you up like a bitch?”  
Castiel whined with pleasure and moaned.  
“Dean! De-mnn”  
pre come leaked from Cas’ cock as it twitched against Dean’s stomach.

The alpha let out a yell as Dean hit his prostate.  
“Yeah, so good for me baby. Come on, say my name. Say you’re mine.”  
Castiel was barely able to form the words as Dean fucked his prostate, “D dean..mn I.. y yours.”

“Close-- ah.. Close enough.”  
Before he came Dean brought his teeth on the scent glands on Cas’ neck and bit down hard.  
Snarling as he fucked through Castiel’s heat.  
Dean bit down harder as he spilled his load deep into Cas.  
Marking him in and out.  
___  
Dean fell back into the bed and looked at the alpha who was asleep.  
His eyes fell onto the mating bite.  
Then closed.


End file.
